Downhole fluid analysis (DFA) often involves oil-based mud (OBM) filtrate contamination monitoring (OCM). During OCM, it may be assumed that a fluid sampled from the subterranean formation is in a single phase. The phase may be liquid (“oil”) or gas (“gas condensate”). The fluid may be theoretically flashed from downhole conditions to standard conditions (e.g., 14.7 psia and 60 degrees F.), resulting in some flashed liquid (“stock-tank oil” or “STO”) and flashed gas. An associated shrinkage factor is defined as the ratio of the volume of STO at standard conditions to the volume of formation fluid at formation conditions.